


Be there

by Zon_Chan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: T'Challa helps Tony get through a panic attack.





	Be there

T'Challa watch as the man he loved slowly crumpled down to the floor. His face losing ever emotion expect for the grief and heartbreak. The king's heart clenched roughly as he made his way to his husband.

Tony flinched back as T'Challa tried to take the man into his arms. "I just, just." Tony tried to explain as his body began to shake.

"It's alright my love," T'Challa began trying to shake off the horror of having hi husband cower before him. "Your alright, take all the time you need." The king gently told the Avenger. Tony nodded while taking in huge gasps of breaths.

It took a few more more hours of Tony flinching back from a memory and T'Challa immediately trying to calm down his better half for Tony to fully set his ground. After a few more quick breathes the genius just looked off into space, staring at the white wall that was his workshop. 

The realization of what he just lost and of what just happened had finally settled into the memory of his brain.

T'Challa tried one again to comfort his husband. He slowly wrapped and arm around the brown haired man and pulled him closer. Whispering declarations of love and reassurance. Tony snuggled himself closer to his love one and sighed in relief.

T'Challa smiled to himself, grateful that he could help his husband in some way. While he couldn't take away all the pain or memories, he could definitely make sure that Rogers would pay for this. Hurting the king's love is not a crime that goes unpunished lightly on Wakanda. 

And Steve Rogers most definitely deserved what was coming for him.


End file.
